


Rot

by lady_wonder



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Inspired by Art, Jealousy, Just Friends, Love Triangles, Multi, Religion, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_wonder/pseuds/lady_wonder
Summary: A tranquil heart gives life to the flesh, but envy makes the bones rot.
Max and Chloe embrace. Kate looks away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful art that inspired this short was amazingly crafted by [mortiphasm](http://mortiphasm.tumblr.com/). She is an incredible artist, writer, Kate Marsh lover, and best friend.
> 
> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://lady-wonder.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20writing).

  
_art by[mortiphasm](http://mortiphasm.tumblr.com), used with her permission, do not steal_

 

* * *

 

A flame in her stomach curls to life.

It coils and tethers to her insides, serpentine, licking around the wet of her guts, the marrow of her bones. It squeezes until the burn tempers the feeling to dust, something to choke on as the smoke rises into her throat and scratches at her tongue.

Kate wants to say something, but the words dry up on her lips. This is not how a secure person acts; this is not how a confident person behaves. But the feeling reeks inside of her and makes her double over with ache—this nefarious sensation of possession, of claim, of a threat against something that is _hers_. Max is _hers_.

No. _No_. Max is her own person. Kate loves her—she loves her photography, her curiosity, her determination, and her independence, _dammit_ , her strength of will. She is a pillar, unmovable, and she cannot be chained down by anyone. Even with Kate on her side—as her friend, as her best friend, as her girlfriend, as her lover—she still stands freely. And together, they are happy.

But… but… Something strangles Kate’s throat. She watches, as though forced by a cruel hand, as Chloe Price embraces Max, lifts her up and holds her close— _too close_ , _too long_ , that’s enough, _that’s enough_. Chloe Price’s hands run down Max’s sides, Chloe Price’s fingers give Max’s hips a squeeze, Chloe Price’s mouth smirks and laughs at Max jumping back in surprise, Chloe Price’s tongue slides over her lips as Max shakes her head.

It is unbearable. Kate bites the inside of her cheek until copper sours her taste, a hot wash of anger feeding through her veins. She feels the fire rise into her cheeks, and she stands, shaking with—with— _what is this_? Jealousy? Envy?

She tries to breathe. _A tranquil heart gives life to the flesh, but envy makes the bones rot._ The proverb rings hollow, an empty echo through skeletal remains, broken beneath the weight of her skin. But at the very core of this sensation is her bursting heart for Max, such an adoration, and with that, her chest suffers and collapses at the sight of another.

 _We’re just friends_ , Max’s voice says—Kate can hear it already, at the very inkling of bringing this up with her. She’s just being possessive; she’s just sensitive. She just wants it to stop. _They’re just friends_.

Kate looks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, thank [mortiphasm](http://mortiphasm.tumblr.com/). Check her stuff out. Right now.


End file.
